Live, Laugh, Die
by The-iceberg-sank-the-ship
Summary: Preview of a new Titanic fic coming out soon! T cuz I have no idea what is to come! Previously called Coming Soon! A New Titanic Fic preview here. Now i added chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

This probably isn't like any other story you've read before. Yes this story is about Titanic, but you don't realize the difference when it's put into a third-class passengers perspective. This particular story is about tragedy, love, and as usual on the Titanic, dying. This little notice is just a warning for what is to come. It's not usual for a third- class passenger to live. Actually, its not usual for a _group_ of third- class passengers to live in the 30 something degree Atlantic Ocean. But they did. Along with Rose, who will befriend this group, although it is highly under her class status. And Jack, who miraculously lived and was _actually sleeping instead of frozen to death in the water. This alternate ending will leave you speechless (I hope) and have you addicted to Titanic more than me! So be ready for the new Titanic fan fiction! Coming soon, but, seriously I just don't know when yet…_

_~The-iceberg-sank-the-ship_


	2. Chapter 2

The ships horn blared. Lilly Anne Marie waved to her parents, then the ship ventured away from the dock. She was voyaging to America. She still waved even knowing her family could no longer pick her out from the fifteen hundred aboard, also waving to loved ones. Lilly Anne was sailing aboard the ship that could never sink. She was sailing on the Titanic.

Lilly wandered down to her cabin, admiring the ships beauty along the way. She saw doors, golden doors, gleaming, as if invisible people were polishing it at that very moment. 'This must be the dining hall,' she thought. Walking over to the doors, she reached her hand for the handle.

"Allow me, ma'am." A servant boy said, opening the door for her. She blushed.

"Oh! Thank you very much, sir." She said,

"My pleasure." He bowed slightly, allowing her to go through. She walked through the doors entering an even golder room. Everything was gold! The steps and the railings and the walls. All the chandeliers were gold. Even the ceiling was gold. In other places, this would be tacky, but here, on this ship, this massive, giant ship, it felt right to have it there.

"Admiring the décor, I presume?" A man said behind her. Turning around, she saw her neighbor, Mr. Cruz.

"Mr. Cruz! What a pleasant surprise!" Lilly Anne said. Mr. Cruz, smoking a cigar, puffed out a breath of smoke, then smiled.

"As to you, Miss Marie. Tell me, what are you doing on this ship without your parents? You, at only seventeen, should be accompanied by an adult." Mr. Cruz said. Lilly Anne subtly rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost eighteen, Mr. Cruz! Just a few more weeks." She told him. Mr. Cruz, who's brown hair was graying at the edges, pretended to look shocked and place a hand to his forehead.

"My, my! Eighteen, already! It seems as though is was only yesterday you moved into your house at the age of seven!" He said. Lilly Anne blushed.

That was eleven years ago." She said, laughing a little. Mr. Cruz smiled back.

"I'm sorry dear, but I must be off. No doubt the Mrs. Is wondering where I am." Mr. Cruz said, tipping his top hat and walking to the first class cabins. That's the difference between Mr. and Mrs. Cruz and Lilly Anne. Lilly Anne is a third class passenger, while the Cruzes are first class, able to buy four tickets for them and their two daughters. Lilly Anne spent all her money on the ticket. She now had only three dollars in which she would buy herself some lunch in America. Then she will go and stay at her grandparents house, waiting for her parents to finish their jobs and move to America to live with her.

Lilly Anne walked down to her cabin, thinking that it is even smaller than her room in England. But a small room is a big price to pay for a large, long journey aboard the Titanic. She walked in and put her bag on the top bunk of the double beds closest to the door. She pulled out her journal and began to write.

_**APRIL 10, 1912**_

**Dear Diary, I just boarded the ship named 'Titanic', and what a large ship indeed! Four full smokestacks and nice rooms, even in third class. I admit they are smaller than my one at home, but since I share that one room with my two younger sisters, I guess it averages. Well, I guess I should go. I want to explore more. **

**Love Lilly Anne Marie II (HER grandma and mom were also that name)**

**I'm sorry that this is so short. It just felt like the right place to end it. And to the people who I told would be out Tuesday or Wednesday I'm SORRY! I've been sick and I had to study for a major test so I didn't have as much time as I needed.**


End file.
